Multiple input multiple output (Multiple Input Multiple Output, referred to as MIMO) in a wireless communication system refers to that multidimensional space resources are built by means of multiple antennas, these multidimensional space resources form multiple parallel paths, and a wireless station may use these parallel paths to transmit multiplex signals, so as to improve a transmission rate of data. Further, since a wireless station for sending and a wireless station for receiving are different in the number of antennas, a station with more antennas may support transmitting data with multiple stations with less antennas. Generally, transmitting data from a station with more antennas to multiple stations with less antennas is called downlink multiuser MIMO (DL MU-MIMO), and transmitting data from the multiple stations with less antennas to the station with more antennas is called uplink multiuser MIMO (UL MU-MIMO).
With rapid increase of requirement for total network throughput, a network interference problem becomes a key factor hindering further improvement of network capacity. Increasing throughput by eliminating even making use of interference from perspective of multiple sending ends becomes an important trend, such as methods of cooperative transmission (cooperative transmission), coordinated beamforming (coordinated beamforming) and interference alignment (interference alignment) and the like. Further, in order to implement a cooperative transmission of multiple sending ends, a corresponding adjustment needs to be made at a transceiving end. For example, in order to support the cooperative transmission, all data must be sent with the same data at the multiple sending ends synchronously and arrive at a receiving end synchronously. To put it simply, in order to implement the cooperative transmission of multiple sending ends in an actual network, it is necessary that a cooperative transmission solution can be supported in aspects of synchronization (including time synchronization and crystal oscillator synchronization), sharing of information such as data and the like, obtaining of channel information and data transmission and the like.
In the prior art, a technical solution for synchronization, sharing of information such as data and the like, obtaining of channel information and data transmission, has larger overhead, lower work efficiency and limited application scenarios in an actual application.